In a known floor mop of this type (DE-A 31 37 791), locking and unlocking of the pivotable frame part is done by swiveling the handle. The handle is coupled to a base of the mop by a universal joint. A shaft of the joint surrounds a pivotable frame element. This floor mop is not optimal in its handling, since the handle has to be swiveled 180.degree. in a certain direction in order to unlock the pivotable frame part so that the changeable cover can be removed; in tight spaces, it is virtually impossible to swivel the handle in this way. Moreover, when slipping a new changeable cover onto the mop, if the handle falls over, there is the risk of catching a finger. Finally, this floor mop is expensive to manufacture.
Reference is also made to DE-C 31 39 245. In that floor mop with a changeable cover, the pattern for the cloth cover is designed such that edges, approximately 5 cm wide, are formed on all sides of the receiving face for tensioning frame; these edges are stiffened by being folded over upward and inside and by stitching or adhesive bonding. The intent of this is that the edges will stand upright if the floor mop is moved along baseboards and thus will clean the baseboards along with the floor. This mop, however, does not reach into the corners, that is, the transition from the floor to the baseboard, as can clearly be seen from FIG. 3 of this publication. Moreover, the wide edge creases or folds if the floor mop is pressed against the wall with even slight force. Hence the desired effect of cleaning the baseboard in one operation by moving the edges upward is not attained. Practice has shown that the wide edge, particularly if the cloth cover has already been used often, is a hindrance to proper cleaning in corners and at the edges of the floor.